An engine mount is disposed as a vibration-proofing device between an engine which is a vibration generating portion of a vehicle, and a vehicle body which is a vibration receiving portion. The engine mount restrains the vibration of the engine from being transmitted to the vehicle body.
FIG. 5 is a sectional view of an engine mount according to a conventional technique. In FIG. 5, a downward direction (initial load direction) parallel to the central axis of the engine mount 8 is defined as a +Z-direction. The engine mount 8 includes an inner cylinder fitting 20 connected to the engine side, an outer cylinder fitting 30 connected to the vehicle body side, and a rubber elastic body 28 which connects the inner cylinder fitting 20 and the outer cylinder fitting 30. The initial load of the engine is input to the inner cylinder fitting 20 in the +Z-direction substantially parallel to the central axis of the inner cylinder fitting 30.
Meanwhile, when the inner cylinder fitting 20 is displaced in an opposite direction (−Z-direction) to the input direction of the initial load with the displacement of the engine, a large tensile stress acts on the rubber elastic body 28. This degrades the durability performance of the rubber elastic body.
Thus, in order to regulate the displacement of the inner cylinder fitting 20 in the opposite direction (−Z-direction or rebound direction) to the input direction of the initial load, a rebound stopper mechanism 170 is suggested (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). The rebound stopper mechanism 170 regulates the displacement of the inner cylinder fitting 20 by extending the rubber elastic body 28 to form a rubber stopper 176, connecting a displacement regulating member (stopper fitting) 171 to the outer cylinder fitting 30, and making the rubber stopper 176 abut on the displacement regulating member 171. In this technique, the displacement of the inner cylinder fitting 20 and the elastic body 28 is regulated by forming the inner cylinder fitting 20 with a flange 26, and forming the rubber stopper 176 on the flange 26.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 9-89037